Secrets Untold
by ashy223
Summary: Jessica Jung is just a normal teenage girl with a normal teenage life. That is, until she turns 18. When she turns 18, she finds out that her fate has already been planned out for her. When she gets transfered to a school in Korea, the hell starts.
1. The Deal

**Hey there! This is my second fanfic on here. It is a whole new story from the first one, though I'm not done with that one, and I'm not done with this one either! :D If you want to, just check out my other story, it's based off Maximum Ride and called 'After Angel'. This sto****ry, on the other, is not based off anything, really. It's a story that I created, but I use real people in it. To be more specific, K-Pop stars...if you go to my page you'll understand why. ;D But it really has nothing to do with Korean culture, I just borrowed the people. My storyline is based off many things, so if something sounds familiar, that's why. Hope you like it! I will also have this posted on very soon! (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SECRETS UNTOLD<strong>_

**Summary:** I may seem like the perfect girl. I compete in various singing competitions, take violin and piano lessons, and also take up martial arts. So yeah, my life is freakishly normal if not perfect. That is why when I was finally shipped off to a private school in Seoul, my perfect life started to take a turn. 18 is supposed to be the golden age, the age where you make decisions by yourself and become an adult. Well, I became an adult, alright; that and so much more. I experienced situations which I couldn't comprehend and unexpected circumstances that left me dumbfounded. If only my mom hadn't signed that stupid contract! Would I still be chained to a demonic woman if it wasn't for her? And only if I hadn't met and trusted that...boy, that strange angelic boy, would the decision between earth and hell still be so difficult? And now I was only a week away from having my freedom taken away from me. A week away from having my life totally ripped to shreds.

A week away from Hell.

**Preface/Chapter 1:** Park Mina feared that she was infertile. Of course, she knew this wasn't the case. Of course she was perfectly capable of having children, but you couldn't blame her for thinking so. In the last year, she had given birth to and lost 3 kids. Two of them died even before they were born, inside her, and the other in the doctor's hands, only a minute after it was born. Mina had mourned for them deeply, but she was determined to have a child of her own. Her husband, SeungTae cared very much for her and he too wanted a kid, but he was worried about her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he had asked.

"Of course! You know how much I want a child, Seung-ah, and we both want to raise one!" She had replied, defiant.

"I know, Mina, I know, I want a child too, but—" she had cut him off.

"Then what's the problem? But what? I've lost 3 children already, I'm not going to lose another one." Mina had ranted on.

"But I don't want to see you struggling. I hate to see you in pain." SeungTae had said.

After a minute of silence, Mina then replied again with a much softer tone. "Mianhae. But I want this child. More than anything. If we get a child this time, it will be worth the struggle."

"And if we don't?"

Mina exhilarated a frustrated sigh. "We will," she had said determinedly. "We will." she had confirmed.

And here they were again, most likely doomed to the same fate. The fourth baby girl had survived enough to be born into the world, but it was doubted if it would actually survive any much longer; the little baby girl was very ill.

That night, the baby grew even more sick, hours away from the doors to death. It was confirmed, the doctors had said, that the baby would die. Mina requested to be alone to grieve in quiet. An hour later, at midnight, something very strange happened. She was curled up in her hospital bed, face buried in her hands, crying her eyes out, when all of a sudden, someone called her name, in a sing-song tone.

"Park Mina."

The voice was only a few inches away; it was right next to her hospital bed. She slowly looked up.

Her screams were muffled by her visitor's hands. The woman before her was definitely creepy. She was tall and thin with dark hair and red highlights. Piercings were all over her face, but despite it, she was still pretty. Her nails were like talons, red with black flames. She wore a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and bright red lipstick. The thing that was scariest about her though, was not her piercings or gothic appearance. When you looked into her eyes, it was as if you could see yourself being torn apart to shreds. As if your heart was being squeezed of all its blood. As if your soul was burning in her very eyes.

The demon-like lady dug the palm of her hand into Mina's mouth and she was reduced to muffled sobs. The wretched woman finally removed her long white hands from Mina's face and with those pierced-red lips, she gave her a big, creepy smile.

"You took a much shorter time to calm down than the others." she curiously noted.

"U-uhh...who are y-you?" Mina stuttered.

The woman laughed cruelly. "It is not who I am that matters," she said, "but why I am here." Mina gave her a blank but frightened look.

"Your child will die. Your child will die tonight, in a few hours." the evil woman told her bluntly. Mina's fear dissolved, quickly replaced by anger.

"You don't know that! You don't know! My baby could live! I'll make sur—!" she was cut off.

"The child _will_ die. Unless I can do something about it."

"How?" she finally asked. She didn't question what the strange woman was talking about or what she would do to save her child or even who she was. But one thing Mina did know: she was desperate for any way, now, to save her baby.

The cruel woman chuckled once more. "Don't you worry about that. There's only one thing you have to do. The only thing you need to worry about, Park Mina, is signing a contract for me." Mina gave her another blank look. She had no idea what the woman was talking about.

"Make a deal with me."

"What kind of deal?" Mina asked her warily.

The woman's sinister smile broadened, sending a shiver down her spine. "I will let the girl live. I will give her at least 17 years of a normal life. A life which she can cherish and enjoy."

"Yes! Yes?" she urged her on, now eager.

"I will let your baby live under one condition. When the child turns 18, she is mine."

"W-what?"

The woman laughed softly. "I don't mean to say I will take her away, not exactly. The girl is still your daughter no matter what. But when she turns 18, if I call for her bidding, she will come. She will do as I say. For that, I will promise her life." the woman told her.

"I-I don't understand." Mina said in shock.

"Not to worry! Just understand this: I am allowing your daughter to be cured from this illness. I am going to let her live, and when she turns 18...she will complete a task for me. All you have to do to ensure your daughter's survival is...sign." the woman said as she pulled out a contract from inside her jacket.

Mina looked at the document in front of her. If she was in her right mind, she would have asked the woman what exactly she meant. How could she cure the baby if these professional doctors couldn't? What did she mean that at 18, her daughter would complete a task for her? _Who_ was this strange woman before her? Mina would have asked her all this if she was thinking properly, but at the moment, she was not. In fact, Mina was doing completely the opposite. She was a desperate crying mess, determined to keep this child alive no matter what. So without any hesitation at all, she pricked herself with a pin lying nearby, and pressed down on the contract.

With a quiet _WOOSH_, the woman had curled up the contract and tucked it away.

"Blood always works the best," she said with an eerie smile, "Blood seals the deal." With that, the lady was gone, leaving Mina to wonder if this had all been a dream, or if it was actually reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, yup, that's it! Hope you liked it, and if I get any feedback, that would be great. But I think I'm going to continue anyway whether you give me feedback or not lol. But...it's still appreciated... :D<strong>

**Oh and, BTW, I know this is not specifically under one category...I just didn't know what to put it under as...it's in Misc and Anime/Manga though it is not really lol...just thought I'd put that out there to anyone who cares! :)**


	2. Goodbye San Francisco

**Hi! This is chapter 2 of _Secrets Untold_! I am not really getting any feedback, which makes me sad. Please read and give me feedback! D: Btw I have this posted on . Thanks.**

**_Disclaimer:_ ****My storyline is pretty similar to the movie, _The Haunting_ and I got a lot of ideas from it, so I just thought I'd put in a disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

The couch I was laying on was so soft and comfortable; I never wanted to leave. I had my iPad held above me and I was flipping through my Facebook.

"Jessica, bali vaa!" shouted my father in Korean. He wanted me to come quickly. I clicked out of the page and ran upstairs.

I stopped in front of the closed master bedroom doors and quickly adjusted my sweatpants and pulled down my tank top to cover my midriff. My dad was still picky about that stuff even though we've lived in the U.S for about eleven years now. He was _way_ too protective and conservative.

I stepped in to see him flipping through a newspaper—reading the news old school style. He looked up at me and patted the space next to him.

"'Sup, Abujji?"

He frowned at my slang and I rolled my eyes. He cleared his throat after a minute of silence which made me frown.

"Is school okay?"

"Why are you acting so weird?" I asked. He usually didn't ask about my social life in school.

He ran a hand through his thinning hair. "I have some news. You are going to move back to Korea and live with your aunt."

I scoffed. What was he talking about? I had a great life here. I loved my friends, and I was in string ensemble and select choir. Plus, my grades were awesome this semester. I felt like I couldn't have had a better year.

"I am being serious." he said.

"So am I," I snapped. He couldn't be joking around like this.

"I am sending you to a school in Seoul."

I clenched my hands. "No you aren't." I couldn't believe he was trying to pull me away from the only home I ever remembered. All my friends were here, my social life, my only life. I didn't know of the Korea that my father spoke so fondly of. Of course, I spoke Korean at home and celebrated the traditional festivals; nevertheless, for me, Korea was a far off land. It was one that I heard of often from my father and sometimes dreamed of visiting but never wanted to live in.

"You have no choice. I have enrolled you in school. The first semester starts on March 9th."

Blood flooded to my checks and I tried to hold in the rush of angry tears. "But that's only a week away!"

"Yes. You must start packing."

I mumbled, under my breath, in shock, "Oh my freaking gosh."

My dad looked at me sharply, but his look didn't soften in pity. In fact, it only grew more determined.

"Let me help you pack," he said and pushed himself off the bed. I stared at his back. I turned to the wall and let a tear escape. But before I could start bawling, I locked my muscles, took a few deep breaths, and followed my dad downstairs to get a suitcase.

/_-_-_\

"We need to have a serious talk," I demanded at the dinner table that night. I had finished my packing, but I still couldn't find a reasonable explanation for why I was leaving so suddenly.

"Of course." He didn't look me in the eyes and asked, "Pass the kimchi, please."

I ignored him. "Why are you sending me to Korea? I haven't gotten a proper explanation except for 'It's for your own good,' and 'Because I said so.'" My tone was bitter as I made hand quotation marks, stressing his the lame points he'd made.

There was a tense moment of silence in which my dad just stared at the bowl of kimchi like it would grow legs and walk towards him. Finally, he sighed, "Because of your Omma."

My jaw dropped open. I almost let a few cuss words fly out of my mouth, but I clenched my hands and bit my cheek and I soon tasted blood. I tried to keep my tone level as I said, "What about her? She's in a hospital. How does that have anything to do with me?"

"Do you even remember anything that happened?" My dad suddenly screamed. He slammed his hands down on the table and leaned forward. "Do you not remember the pain, the blood, the emotional trauma you suffered? _We_ suffered?"

Air was suddenly absent. My whole body stiffened; my eyelids slammed shut. My throat constricted, and it was like someone was squeezing my airways. I suddenly couldn't breathe—I couldn't see. I gasped like a fish above water, trying to find my breath. I clenched my chest as I was struck with the memory.

A strangled noise escaped me and my dad ran around the table to see if I was alright. I was lumped in my chair. I couldn't believe he would actually _dare_ bring such a dark time up for me.

He stroked my back and murmured in my ear, "It's for your own good. Please. Please, listen to me." He pried my hands away from my clutched chest. "I just want you to be safe. I don't want any mistakes to be repeated."

I couldn't take it anymore, and just like that, my boring, albeit, peaceful life was gone once again. Pushing myself off of the ground, I stumbled towards the stairs and wearily climbed up. My father made no attempt to stop me and just sat on the ground where I had just been hallucinating on. How could he bring back those memories? Just when I was starting to forget. Just when I was beginning to have a normal life.

/_-_-_\

I wish I could say that I really tried in resisting in going to Korea. I wish I could have said that I was brave enough to argue and shout with my dad and try to make him let me stay. I wish I had had more time to say my goodbyes.

The week passed before I knew it. My abujji let my drop all my homework and hang out with my friends everyday of the week. On Friday, I walked around the school, skipping all my classes, and sat in the bathroom. A teacher found me playing on my phone and I got a detention.

You should have seen her face when I told her I was moving to Korea. I think it might have made my whole week.

Nonetheless, it was finally Sunday and I stood in the foyer with my father. I had my two large suitcases and my hand luggage. My dad told me that I would be getting a uniform from the school, but I still brought half my closet. It gave me a little comfort to know he couldn't stop me from doing that.

I looked him in the eye and said softly, "Why? Why tear me up and drop me half-way across the world?"

He swallowed and patted my shoulder awkwardly. "For your own good." he repeated the same sad excuse for the umpteenth time. My dad wasn't the best at expressing his love. At this moment, I needed it most, and he couldn't even give me that.

"Ga ja," He slipped into Korean and ushered me out the door.

I followed him into the car and the ride to the airport was quiet the whole way.

At the airport, I barely stood with him more than fifteen minutes. I quickly piled my luggage onto a cart. After getting the two large suitcases weighed, tagged, and put on the conveyer belt, I walked back to my abujji with just my hand luggage.

"Bye," I said tonelessly. My eyes were dull even though it was a clear and sunny day outside. Spring was in full bloom and the bustle of shuttle trains and different languages filled the giant airport. The glass walls let sunlight stream in as security guards patrolled the premises with walky-talkies in hand.

I turned around and walked away, my ticket hanging in my hand. My father didn't say anything and my feet carried me through the security. I finally collapsed in my seat in the plane after I had entered the terminal.

I glanced out the window, waiting for the plane to take off, and suppressed a heavy sigh.

"Bye bye, San Frany," I said fondly and closed my eyes sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. I'm kind of writing this with the epic <em>SPYforYOU<em>_, _who also has an account on AsianFanfics. Check her out! :D And please comment and subscribe! :)**


	3. Welcome to Korea

**This is the third chapter for my second fanfic. I thought about it, and a lot of my storyline is based off of a movie I once saw, so I thought I should put a disclaimer in...**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Lots of storyline ideas are borrowed from the movie _The Haunting_**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I still had one loose end back at home. The only other person I really cared for other than my dad, and it was bothering me. I kept changing the movies on the little airplane T.V. in front of me as I replayed the recent memory over and over inside my head.

_"Fancy seeing you here," a voice tickled the back of my neck. I turned around clasping my still tingling neck._

_"Hey," I laughed. It was my childhood friend from many years back. "I could say the same thing for you." I said._

_**Gi Kwang and I were 17, now in our senior year at Lowell High School, a city school in San Francisco, California. We were both of Korean descent but were born and had grown up in America. I know, we were both young for our grade, but because of our educational level—which exceeded the average—we were placed one grade ahead (Only after many hours of blood, sweat, and tears that went towards studying, of course!).**_

_I was dreading this day. Not only because it was Monday, which made it all the worse, but because I had to tell him that I was moving to Korea._

"_You look pale, sleeping beauty. Oh wait! I forgot, that's a trait Korean girls strive for!" he cackled. I slapped him for the racist comment, but I knew he was just teasing me. I quickly regretted it when I remembered that I would soon burden him with some bad news. Thinking about leaving his side after so many years made my heart ache._

"_I have to talk to you," I said to his back as we walked in the isle of the bus to find an empty seat. He plopped down and scooted over to the window when he found one, and I sat next to him, hugging my backpack, as if unconsciously protecting myself. Gi Kwang seemed to notice my uneasiness._

"_Hey, come on. What's wrong? I know Mondays suck, but you seriously look sick." He tugged gently at my arm, trying to get me to let go of my backpack. I held it tighter._

_I knew my heart was going to drop the moment I said it, but the agony of waiting was just simply unbearable. I tried to cut straight through the problem, but my voice cracked at the end as I said bluntly, "I'm moving to Korea."_

_His eyebrows scrunched together. "Korea town isn't that big, you know."_

_I shook my head. "No, Korea. As in Hangug. Like, the Korea in Asia." I tried to enunciate, but my usually strong voice wasn't on my side today. He still shook his head, his cockiness replaced by a huge frown that was plastered on his face._

"_Are you really going?" he whispered after a few seconds of letting it sink in. I leaned closer to hear over the chatter of kids._

_My face clearly fell when I heard his words, and I only hugged my backpack harder. I wasn't one to ever really cry, but right at that moment, I was ready to curl up into a ball and bawl like there was no tomorrow._

_After a good 10 minutes, he asked the question that I myself didn't know the answer to. "Why?"_

_I shook my head which was still resting on my backpack, indicating that I did not know. He nodded and slumped in the seat and looked out the window. There were no more words from him for the rest of the bus ride._

_When we got off the bus, he turned towards me and asked, "When?"_

"_This Sunday."_

"_Oh."_

_He didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. On Friday at school, I saw him one last time, my last time, I knew, before I would leave to Korea. It seemed that a frown was permanently glued to his face ever since I had told him my dreaded news. All he did was come over to me and give me a hug that last 5 seconds but seemed like 5 hours to me, and I treasured it. I knew I would miss him more than anything, more than my dad, probably, and I couldn't believing I had to let him go._

_He didn't call me for the rest of the week, and I didn't call him. And that was that._

/_-_-_\

The plane ride was over twelve hours, but I had "watched" some good movies, so I wasn't feeling all too bad. The only thing that worried me was my lack of knowledge at the language. I didn't speak much around the house and I mostly used Banmal (informal) if I did ever speak in Korean. I understood _that_ perfectly and spoke it fine. And when it came to reading…I was pretty much screwed. I had no idea how I was going to survive school here.

I probably looked like a loon as I squinted and scrunched my nose as I tried to read the sign in front of me. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "Do you need help?"

"Ne, Ne," (yes, yes) I answered eagerly and asked, "What does this say?"

He chuckled and said, "Foreigners." He probably thought I couldn't understand him.

"I can understand you!" I said indigently. He raised his eyebrows and apologized.

"You only speak in Banmal?" he asked.

"Mian," I apologized. "I'm learning as quickly as I can."

He nodded in satisfaction and said, "The sign says 'bus stop'."

"When is the next bus?"

He shrugged. I bit my lip. I looked at the paper my dad had typed with instructions. _Oh, yeah!_ I had to call this number and my aunt would come and pick me up.

"Do you know where you are going?" the teenager questioned. I said yes and thanked him. He walked off as I dug my phone out of my purse. Flipping it open, I dialed the number and heard my aunt's voice on the other line. She asked how I was doing and how my grades were in school and if I was getting along well with my father. I chuckled bitterly, knowing that living with her would not be fun, her being the strictest and meanest aunt you may ever find. I tried to detangle myself from the conversation as quickly as possible and then sat down on a bench to wait.

When she finally arrived, I felt nervous. What were the proper mannerisms? I bowed and tried to remember some Jeongmal (formal language) to speak in my aunt to.

"Annyasyeo," I said and she replied back to me. I managed to pass by and I climbed in the back seat of her car.

When I was finally seated, my aunt's cold manner changed for all of 10 seconds as she gave me a huge smile in her rearview mirror and saying, "Welcome to Korea, Jessica!" I couldn't help but shiver at her fleeting attitude as she turned onto a highway and sped off in a land that was unknown to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read, comment, and subscribe. It would be really appreciated..and please view my other fanfic: 'After Angel', based off <em>Maximum Ride<em>. And again, this same fic is posted on _AsianFanfics_. An epic site as well :P**


	4. A New Enemy

_****_**Sorry...I took forever to update. I mean I had it done, I was just too lazy to update...yeah...enjoy (:**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ideas from the movie - "The Haunting". (not in this chapter, anyway...)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

Shinhwa High School was stunning; it was absolutely huge! I couldn't help admiring it the moment I looked out of the window of the car. I was so amazed by its immense size and grandness that I didn't even notice that I was holding up a line of honking cars.

"Yah! Jessica, what are you doing? Get out and go! Go!" my aunt screeched at me as she started to push me out of the car. I apologized, quickly

stumbled out, and rushed towards the school.

Since my aunt had no kids and there were no children that lived near her, the school bus did not stop by our house. My aunt had to drive me to school every day and trust me, she was not happy about it. I had to hear her mumble and complain about it the whole 30 minutes it took to drive to the school.

Nevertheless, once inside the school, all thoughts of the morning's depressing complaints were washed away; the brilliance of the school had trapped me in a trance, and I couldn't untangle myself from it. The inside of Shinhwa High was even better than the outside. The moment I walked through the building, I was greeted by a banner that read _**"Shinhwa High School"**_. It had a seal on either end and was decorated with green, red, black, and gold: those were the school's colors. It was the largest and most extravagant school I'd ever attended, and I was awed by the standards here.

Of course, this was a special school that I had somehow managed to gain entrance to. Most Korean schools were nothing like this and I knew I wasprivileged enough to be able to attend this prestigious school. My stomach churned when I thought of how I would measure up to the other kids. Would I even be able to compare?

I shook the scary thoughts off and walked into the main office to get my daily schedule and was greeted by the lady at the head desk.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" she said enthusiastically.

"Annyeongaseyo. Uh, do you know where I can get my schedule?" I replied hesitantly.

"Oh, new student? Name please?" she asked, switching to a systematic tone.

"Jessica Jung."

My aunt and I had gone to the school a few days after I'd arrived and gotten my admittance form filled out to attend Shinhwa. So all I had to do now was tell them my name, and they would bring up my schedule.

Sure enough, the lady at the head desk opened up my form, printed out my schedule, and handed it to me.

I glanced at my schedule: 1st period: Physical Education, Teacher: Kim.

I smiled slightly since I'd rather have my physical skills tested with the Korean students rather than my educational ones. With a smirk on my face, I made my way through the grand hallways of Shinhwa High, towards the gymnasium.

/_-_-_\

I have to say that the Korean school system is not that different from the U.S one when it comes to popularity. The most popular boys and girls dominate the school and most times they weren't very nice. In the changing locker room the queens, or "Queenkas", of the school even dominated the locker room—the locker room!

As I changed into my gym uniform I watched a helpless girl being tormented by one of the queenkas, and I was so troubled by the queenka's condescending tone that I was prepared to burst out at her at any moment. I looked up from where I was tying my shoes and watched the scene unfold.

"Sun-Min, do you really think that you would ever compare with me? Who do you think you are? Don't you dare try that again!" The snobby girl was shouting at the other one. Everyone in the locker room was now slowly starting to gather around the two girls. The insolent girl's friends joined her behind her with a casual smirk on their faces.

"M-mianhae. I won't do it again!" she stuttered.

Then the girl did something that lit my blood on fire. Without a second thought she simply raised her hand and slapped the other girl across the face. Her face smacked against the locker with a thud. It was deathly quiet for a moment before the girl let out a scream and clutched her blazing face. The buzz of the locker room continued on without pause as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Hey!" I screamed without thinking. I walked over with my arms crossed."Who the hell do you think you are? What makes you think you have the right to go around slapping other students throughout the school?" As soon as the fierce words escaped my mouth I regretted it: it was my first day at a new school, and I was already straight on my way of having a rival.

The girl's head jerked in my direction and everyone quieted down; furthermore, they were all looking at me. After my outburst, there was no way I was going to stand down. I walked over towards the girl who cowered near the lockers and stood in front of her—almost protectively—to face the snobby bitch before me.

"Who are you?" she said rudely with a snort.

I gave her a half smile. "Jessica. And you?" I said, extending a hand. The adrenaline ran through me as I felt total disregard for what the consequences of this may be.

She snorted contemptuously. "I've never seen you around this school before. You're a new student?"

I dropped my hand but not my smile. "And you?" I repeated.

"Yah, answer her question!" one of the girls behind her shouted at me.

I shrugged casually, but I crossed my hands to cover up the slight tremble in my fingers. "Or what?" I wanted to do the right thing and defend this tormented girl but my own fight or flight instincts were kicking in.

"Yaah! Are you or are you not a new student?" the other girl behind her yelled.

I sighed dramatically; this was fun. "If you've never seen me here before and I'm now attending the school, what else would I be?" They didn't give me a reply. I sighed again. "Obviously I'm a new student!"

The cocky girl in front of me gave a dry laugh. "And what is a new student thinking, trying to stand up against me?"

"Why, are you someone important?" My mouth just would not shut up.

Her smile wiped off her face and her facial expression contorted into one of emotional anger. "How. Dare. You?" her voice rose at each word she said, and her cheeks was bright red with rage.

"Am I supposed to sit here and watch while someone else gets humiliated and slapped?" I retorted furiously. I was growing impatient and just wanted an out of this situation.

"This is your first day here and you dare to challenge me? Do you know who I am?" She was bristling with anger and she probably should have been intimidating, but I found the whole situation humorous, so I didn't drop the dramatic act.

"A bitch?" I said icily, and the atmosphere had to have dropped at least 50 degrees.

I knew I had pushed her to the limit, so I was prepared for her very girly but firm slap coming at me. Just before her slender hand was going to connect with my face, I grabbed it and twisted it around which caused her to shriek out with pain as I forced her down.

"You fight like one too." I smirked and then let her go. I was about to walk away when one of the two girls behind her tried to punch me and since I didn't see that one coming, it did connect with me. My head snapped forward and I felt blood from where I had bit my tongue. Although it didn't hurt much, it wasn't pleasurable either. Before I could attack back, we were all disrupted in between our "intense" fight.

"What is going on here?" a lady with sweats and a whistle around her neck shrieked: one of the gym teachers.

"New girl here just punched me," the conceited bitch sniffled as she pointed an accusing finger at me. I shot her a deathly glare; what a liar!

The gym teacher glanced at me and her anger slightly disappeared. "You must be the new student. The transfer student? Everyone, this is—we'll do

introductions when everyone is there. Everyone. Get changed and run upstairs to the gym!" the teacher told us all and walked outside of the locker room.

"Transfer student?" the snobby girl spat at me. "From where?"

I ignored her and went up towards the gymnasium like the gym teacher had instructed.

/_-_-_\

The gym was extremely crowded once I got up there. Most of the boys were already there, and the majority girls were coming up behind me. Since I didn't really know anyone, I just found a spot and stood there waiting for further instruction.

"That was quite something you did back there."

I looked up at the owner of the voice—it was a tall, pretty girl with long black hair. She had a kind half-smile plastered to her face and her arms were crossed behind her as she stood and smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I just can't stand people like that."

The girl nodded understandingly. "I'm Yoona," she said as she held out a hand, "nice to meet you."

"Jessica." I surprisingly felt quite comfortable with her and was able to smile genuinely back. Just then the whistle blew and all the students walked to a spot in the gym and sat down. They started to form rows and lines.

"Do you have your squad spot?" Yoona asked me.

"Huh?"

"Squad spot?" she asked again.

"Oh. No." I responded stupidly.

The whistle blew again and the male gym teacher pointed at me to come over to him at the front of the gymnasium.

"Jessica Jung?" the male asked me quietly and I nodded. He was about to send me over to an assigned squad spot when the female teacher stopped him.

She faced me towards all the other students as she said, "Everyone, this is Jessica Jung. She is a transfer student from America who will be going to school from here on out. Please treat her with the respect and kindness that this school holds and take care of her."

I had to stop myself from snorting out loud because of the fray that had just taken place a few minutes before in the locker room. Treat me kindly with respect? Yeah right. Anyhow, I bowed awkwardly, feeling slightly nervous in front of all the other students and made my way over to my squad spot.

/_-_-_\

Unfortunately, my first day of gym class didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to. The kids were way better athletes than I thought they would be, and they creamed us in our game of football (soccer). I was feeling pretty defeated, because I knew there was no way I'd exceed in academics compared to them. Throughout my next classes I got the same introductions, but I didn't really pay attention much to what was going on in them, mostly because I didn't understand it. Luckily, Yoona turned out to be in a lot of my classes, which I was really relieved about because I'm sure my first day would be a lot worse without her.

By lunch time I was starving seeing as we have lunch after 5th period, so I was just about ready to eat anything I could find. Yoona invited me to her lunch table along with some of her friends, and I gladly accepted.

"So, who is she anyway? The girl from this morning?" My muffled voice asked Yoona as I popped some rice into my mouth.

"What happened this morning?" Tiffany—one of Yoona's friends—asked.

I gave her a devious grin. "I think I met one of the queenkas of the school!"

Tiffany frowned a little but before she could respond Yoona answered my question.

"Her name is Kim Hyuna. She is the queenka of the school, along with a few of her other friends. But you should steer clear of her. Although she's a snobby bitch that makes me want to punch her lights out, her dad owns the school. She most likely could have you kicked out of the school at any moment. Better not to get into too many fights with her." Yoona said as she looked at Hyuna's table across the cafeteria.

During Yoona's whole speech, my mouth had continued to drop lower and lower. "Her dad owns the school?" I asked her and she nodded gravely at me.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. Yoona chuckled a little.

"Yah, don't feel so bad about it. As long as you keep away from her, you'll be alright."

"So you're the famous Jessica Jung everyone's talking about?" A deep voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to see who it was and saw a tallboy with very dark brown hair smiling at me. He was actually very handsome, but I had no idea who he was. I heard some of my new friends squeal quietly at his arrival and let a smile appear on my face.

"Everyone's talking about me?" I asked.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah. Your first day here and you decided to stand up to Kim Hyuna? Pretty impressive," he said.

I laughed. "I didn't know who she was at the time."

"Are you saying that if you did, you wouldn't have stood up to her?"

I frowned slightly and tilted my head, thinking. "No," I finally said, "I would have anyway."

He smiled at me again. "I'm Yong Junhyung."

"Jessica Jung," I laughed and bowed my head slightly in my seat.

"See you around," he said and went back to his table.

"Know him?" I asked the rest of my table when he was gone.

Yoona shook her head from side to side with a crooked smile on her face. "First day of school here and one of the hottest guys at school approaches you! Where do you get that type of magic from?" she asked.

I laughed. "Do you know him?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. But he's never approached me like that," she replied and I could see a little disappointment on her face.

I shrugged and finished my food quickly as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I looked at my schedule and went to my locker to gather my things for the next class. Right when I shut my locker, I was slammed hard against it. I dropped my books as a groan escaped my lips.

I looked up and my pain was forgotten as anger ignited within me. Hyuna and her group of bitches were smiling down at me. With a devilish grin, Hyuna kicked my books from my hands a few feet ahead of me.

"I'm sure by now you've heard who I am. So I'm sure by now you'll know that you are no person to mess with me. Stay out of my way, unless you want to get shipped right back to America." Hyuna smirked at me.

I would have gladly continued the fight from this morning, but I knew she was right. If her father actually did own this school, there was no way I could compete with her. So just like that, I took her insults without a word. She cackled like a hyena and stalked away, the four other queenkas also laughing their asses of and following her like little puppies.

Although I couldn't fight my opponent, I knew that I had just made myself a new enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for telling my mistakes in the Korean grammar, btw! Yes, seeing as I'm not a Korean, I'm not the best in that. But...you know..I improvise. And I agree...Jessica is too perfect so I gave her some flaws. And also the main plot won't start until the next few chapters...sorry I drag things out waaay too much. It's a curse.. o.O<strong>

**Oh and for god damn fuck's sake...SUBSCRIBE AND COMMENT! Only my other story is getting any views... :(**


End file.
